


Sunlight

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to play in the sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> For my darlingest [](http://widget285.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://widget285.livejournal.com/)**widget285** who's current oral activity is much less happy. *smooches*
> 
> Originally posted 8-28-06

Ioan knocks lightly on Jamie’s open door then pushes it wider, sticking his head inside the flat. It’s tidy – Jamie’s always tidy – but if you know the signs to look for, it’s really quite a mess. There are two beer bottles beside the couch they’d been too busy to put away last night and the bottle of lotion looks rather out of place right there, but the shivering heat of memory it gives Ioan makes him rather glad he’d worn Jamie out well enough that he hadn’t been thinking about cleaning when he woke up.

Assuming, of course, that he’d woken up.

“Jamie?”

There’s a movement by the wispy white curtains that lead to Jamie’s balcony, so Ioan pushes the door back so that it’s almost closed then makes his way over. There’s a breeze, so the fabric billows slightly, but there’s something more, so he shoves the curtains aside and leans on the frame of the sliding glass door.

“And you call me a hedonist.”

Jamie turns his head, smiling though his eyes are mostly closed, even with his sunglasses on. “You are a hedonist.”

Ioan shrugs with a smile of his own and just looks at Jamie, sprawled out in his chair with his legs spread and head thrown back and completely naked, the warm Portuguese sun stroking his skin. “I’d say it takes one to know one, but that sounds childish, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm.” Jamie reaches up and runs two fingers down Ioan’s forearm. “C’mere.”

“I’m right here.”

Jamie’s smile stays on his face, though his eyes are completely closed now. “You’re terribly far away.”

Ioan’s own eyes threaten to close as Jamie’s fingers stroke his skin, as he feels his own body react in the same way he watches Jamie’s. There’s something decadent about standing apart and seeing Jamie’s prick flush with heat and desire, thicken and grow and know it’s just for him, just from him standing there, being near, from Jamie _wanting_.

“We have somewhere to be.”

Jamie’s lower lip slides out in a pout and Ioan almost laughs at the role reversal. Usually he’s the petulant, childish one and Jamie’s spot on for duty and obligation, but they’d been up later than normal and drunk more than normal, and it _was_ their day off, after all. “Don’t want to go.”

“Jamie.”

“It’s our day _off_.” There’s a hint of a whinge in Jamie’s voice and Ioan has to fight his smile, though the breath that huffs out of him isn’t amused as Jamie slides his free over his thigh to wrap around his cock. Jamie’s hand moves languidly, the strokes perfectly timed to match the still present caress of Jamie’s fingers on Ioan’s forearm, though now the sensation the movement brings makes Ioan shiver. “Want to stay here. Want to fuck you right here in the sunlight. Want to stay like this and feel you slide down on me.”

Ioan groans, fighting hard to suppress the shudder of need. “Jamie,” he pleads, his voice low and hot. He’s not quite sure what he’s asking – to stay, to go, to do exactly as Jamie suggests. He swallows hard, his chest heavy as he tries to take a deep breath. “We have to go.”

Jamie’s hands still and his relaxed expression tightens, hardens. Jamie’s jaw clenches and Ioan hates that he’s done this.

“Jamie.”

“Give me fifteen minutes.”

Jamie gets up and brushes past him, the sexy sprawled creature gone as if he’d never existed. Even naked and warm from the sun, Jamie’s suddenly brusque and businesslike and Ioan feels an ache in his chest at the transformation. He tugs the glass door closed and locks it then leans against the wall, wishing he could take it all back.

**

The walk to Robert’s villa is a quiet one. Ioan shoves his hands in his pockets and casts sideways glances at Jamie from time to time, wishing the dark look would leave Jamie’s eyes. He can’t actually _see_ it, locked behind Jamie’s dark glasses, but he knows it’s there. Ioan’s job is seduction. Jamie tried it and Ioan shut him out.

_Way to fucking go, Gruffudd._

“They’re going to give us terrible shite for being late.”

“Sorry.”

“I wasn’t…” Ioan blows out a breath and shakes his head. “We were late before I ever got to your flat.” He lowers his voice. “Afterwards we’ll go back, all right? We’ll do all the things you suggested.”

“Oh, can we? Please?”

His mocking tone sets Ioan’s own jaw on edge and he shakes his head. “You want to be a wanker? I can’t stop you, but you’ll forgive me if I don’t give you the satisfaction of an audience, won’t you?” He starts to walk, letting himself fall back into his natural stride, lengthened from the one he usually uses when he walks with Jamie, keeping them always in step. He forces himself to keep moving, not to look back and he’s surprised both by how hard and how easy it is.

He’s just outside Robert’s villa when he feels the hand close around his upper arm, feels the hard press of a body against his. He’s still warm with annoyance and anger, though for a moment, the annoyance is at himself as he feels his body respond to the hardness of Jamie’s.

“Thought I told you to sod off.”

“Did,” Jamie agrees against the skin of Ioan’s neck. He’s breathless, no doubt from the jog to keep up, and Ioan takes satisfaction from that at least. He also feels a frisson of desire from the soft pants of air that tangle in his hair and brush against the perspiration that lingers on the back of his neck. “C’mere.”

“Jamie, we’re late.” He pulls away and pushes the gate open, waving as the front door opens. Robert’s there with a smile and three beers in his hands, and Ioan’s more than grateful to take one off of him. “Sorry we’re late.”

“Party doesn’t begin until the star of the show arrives.” He hands a beer to Jamie. “Of course, this is a barbeque, so you’re terribly rude.” Robert curves his arm around Jamie’s shoulders and then around Ioan’s. “Come on, lads, before the ale’s all gone.”

**

Ioan lost track of Jamie nearly a half hour ago, and he’s wondering if he’s buggered off home. It’s getting on toward dusk and Ioan’s had too much beer for the sun, but he can’t seem to find anything else that dulls the ache. He wants to be alone with Jamie and keeps thinking that maybe it wouldn’t have been so bloody awful to have been another half hour behind.

Okay. An hour.

At least.

He grins into his beer and takes another drink, feeling pleasantly buzzed and only slightly queasy. He should eat something more substantial than the three cookies he filched from the dessert table, but hunger right now is the last thing on his mind. Well, not quite. Depends on the kind of hunger.

“Ioan, lad.” Paul clamps a hand on Ioan’s shoulder to get his attention, sending Ioan’s thoughts skittering. “Jamie’s looking for you, ‘round back.”

“Thanks, Paul.” He carries his beer with him and heads off the patio to the yard. He’s nearly to the rose garden when he feels a hand clamp around his arm, tugging him closer. Ioan nearly stumbles, catching himself with his free hand against Jamie’s arm. “Trying to kill me, Bamber?”

“Yes, by placing that dastardly root right in your way. I’m terribly conniving, don’t you know.” He slides his hand down Ioan’s arm to his beer and takes it from him, stealing a sip. He hands it back to Ioan then takes his free hand in his, tugging Ioan deeper through the small trail.

“Where’re we going?”

“This way.”

Ioan follows along, suppressing the threat of a sigh. Jamie’s at least smiling, so he doesn’t want to ruin the moment. His brow furrows as he hears the voices of their cast mates growing louder. “What…?” he starts to ask quietly, stopping as Jamie holds a finger to his lips. They keep moving, snatches of conversation and good humor drifting through the hedge until they reach the corner of the villa and the small path opens up into the alley. The gate doesn’t make a sound as Jamie opens it, guiding Ioan through.

“Jamie…”

Jamie doesn’t say anything as he turns and takes Ioan’s shoulders in his hands, guiding him back against the wall of the villa. It’s whitewashed stone, tinged with pink and it’s not exactly comfortable against his back, but he stops caring almost immediately as Jamie’s hand slide down his chest to the waistband of his jeans.

“Jamie.” There’s a different note in his voice, both warning and excited, and he wishes the rough laughter of Robert and Andrew didn’t sound so close. “What are you doing?”

“Haven’t figured it out yet, Gruffudd?” Jamie’s voice is low and warm and Ioan’s eyes close briefly, missing the smile he sees a fleeting glimpse of as he opens them. Jamie unfastens Ioan’s jeans with swift, deft fingers and tugs the material aside, easing a warm hand inside Ioan’s boxer-briefs. “You are a bit thick,” he smiles again as he wraps his hand around Ioan, the double entendre clear, “aren’t you?”

“Ja…Jamie.” Ioan gasps and lets his head fall back, his eyelashes fluttering as Jamie’s hand strokes him. “Stop.”

“You want me to stop?”

“You…we can’t…” He loses his train of thought for a moment as he opens his eyes and watches as Jamie sinks to his knees in front of Ioan, pulling Ioan’s jeans and boxer-briefs down further, exposing Ioan’s erection to the sun and shadows and Jamie’s wicked grin.

Jamie leans in and slides his tongue from the base of Ioan’s cock to the tip. “Can’t what?”

“Oh. God.” Ioan’s hand scrambles at the stone behind him, the other clinging tightly to his beer. “Jamie.”

“Yes, Ioan?” His hand circles Ioan’s shaft again, sliding along the length of it, guiding the foreskin back to expose the sleek head. “Did you want something?”

“Jamie. You…we…” He swallows hard and stares down, watching Jamie’s mouth, his hand, his tongue, his eyes. They’re as blue as the water barely a stone’s throw away and just as warm and inviting. “You have to stop.”

“Do I?” He smiles and holds Ioan’s gaze as he strokes him. “Say it. Say ‘Stop, Jamie.’ And I will.”

“Jamie…” He’s going to say it. He is. But he can’t as Jamie closes his eyes and lowers his head and takes Ioan in his mouth. It’s hot and wet and tight and the hard suction steals the breath from him. He drops his beer, barely hearing the glass crackle against the ground as it lands, too busy threading his fingers into Jamie’s hair, watching Jamie move against him.

He hears the voices of the party distantly, not registering anything as Jamie’s mouth works along his cock, tongue and lips and the barest hint of teeth from time to time. Ioan moans softly, trying to stay silent, knowing he needs to stop this. “Jamie. Please.”

He groans as Jamie deliberately misinterprets him, sucking harder. Ioan tightens his fingers in Jamie’s hair, intending to force him away, but instead Jamie retaliates, sliding a warm hand to cup Ioan’s balls, squeezing lightly, a mimic of Ioan’s own grip.

“Oh…Jamie…fuck…” He’s panting now, words falling out of his mouth on every exhaled breath. He knows he’s close and he shifts his hand, letting it slide to the back of Jamie’s head, holding him closer with every stroke of Jamie’s mouth. “God…please…Jamie…”

Jamie’s low hum of pleasure shivers along Ioan’s cock and Ioan groans, low and deep and _needing_. The same pulse of want he felt at Jamie’s flat is alive inside him and his hips react in turn, thrusting against Jamie’s mouth.

“Don’t stop. Never stop. Jamie. God. Please.” He’s murmuring mindlessly, uncertain if he’s speaking English or Welsh. He’s close enough that he can feel the threat of it, knows he should warn Jamie when something breaks through the golden haze of pleasure.

“Sent him ‘round this way. Told him Jamie was looking for him.” Paul’s voice is close, followed by the heavier rumble of Robert’s. They’re either on the path or just the other side of it, which means they can likely hear anything Ioan says above a whisper, could appear at any moment.

He shudders, both horrified and aroused at the thought, his minds eye offering him a glimpse of what he and Jamie must look like. The thought of it sends another jolt through him and he bites his lip hard enough to hurt as he comes, his fingers tightening on the back of Jamie’s head, his body convulsing as Jamie’s mouth moves around him, swallowing him down.

Jamie gets to his feet slowly, his smile full of satisfaction. Paul and Robert’s voices are closer, but Ioan can’t seem to care as he grabs a fistful of Jamie’s shirt and drags him close. Ioan’s tongue invades Jamie’s mouth, devouring him. They break apart, both gasping, and Ioan tries to tug up and fasten his trousers with shaking fingers as Jamie dusts the dirt off his knees.

“You spilled your beer,” Jamie observes quietly, his mouth curved in a smirk. “There’s a special place in hell for men who spill alcohol.”

“Given the hows, whys and wherefores, I think God might forgive me this instance.” Ioan eyes dart down to Jamie’s crotch, to the bulge of his arousal. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Here?” Jamie moves closer and turns Ioan to face the wall. Ioan shivers at the feel of Jamie’s hardness against him, the warm cocoon of his body. “Now?” His teeth nip at Ioan’s neck. “Because I will.”

Ioan groans, glad he’s gotten off or he would have embarrassed himself just at that. “At your flat. In the sunlight.”

“It’s nearly dusk.”

Ioan doesn’t glance back at the party, figures they’re all far along enough they won’t miss them, or won’t remember if they do. “Then we’d better hurry.”  



End file.
